Known electrical devices of the type that are powered by batteries are sometimes offered for sale in such a way that a consumer can switch the device on to test its functioning. This is permitted either by displaying the device unpackaged, or displaying it in packaging of a suitable type, such that the “on-off” switch of the device is readily accessible to the consumer.
Disadvantages of this are that the switches of such devices can become worn or damaged due to frequent testing by consumers, and also that consumers may inadvertently fail to switch the devices off with the result that the batteries run flat.
It is an object of the invention, at least in preferred embodiments, to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art.